discordleagueofnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vulparian-Athiest War
The Vulparian-Athiest War was comprised of 2 related conflicts that were between the nations of Vulparia and Athium. Build-Up Tensions between Vulparia and Athium originally began when on the 29th of October, Vulparia and The Commonwealth merged to create the Vulparian Commonwealth. This began a history of distrust as Athium did not wish to share a border with a large militarised nation. As a result, The Vulparian Commonwealth signed a peace treaty with Athium, trying to avoid a war. Despite this, the situation quickly bubbled into a conflict. First War On the 2nd of October, Athuim declared war on the Vulparian Commonwealth. Due to the lack of diplomatic relations, TVC did not have any allies, however had a moderately sized military force. Through negotiations, the co-leader of TVC, VulgarPotato, was able to convince many of Derpy's allies to pull out of the war on the basis that Athium had broken a previous peace treaty. Due to this, Athium pulled out of the war. The conflict lasted for a week, and in that time, there were no casualties. On the final day of the war, the 4th of October, Athium attempted to begin a revolution inside the country by supporting an independence movement in the north west of the country called Yuslavia. To avoid conflict, VulgarPotato willingly gave the land to Yuslavia, and also gained an ally. Intermission Vulparia Seeing how The Vulparian Commonwealth was vulnerable to Athium as a result of their lack of diplomatic ties, Vulparia created an alliance called The Tunorium Alliance on the 5th of November. This alliance was made to protect the smaller countries on the continent of Tunorium from Athium. The rules of the alliance were that, "If a nation in The Tunorium Alliance (TTA) were to be attacked from an outsider force, all other nations must rush to their aid. Nations do not have to participate in a war instigated by a member, or between 2 members." As a result, nations would be protected from Athium. When The Tunorium Alliance first began, most countries on the continent of Tunorium joined. These included Yuslavia, Inovistan, PaganLand, Piggsville, Zytopia, and Walkia. Later, VulgarPotato expanded the alliance by renaming it to "The Alliance". He then invited Cabrik, Discordia, Rhimes, and Lurania. VulgarPotato also tried to invite Zarkoth to The Alliance by talking about the threat that Athium imposed, however he was unsuccessful in convincing Alexander Karlanto to join The Alliance. Instead, VulgarPotato was able to create a military alliance with Zarkoth, in that TVC would defend Zarkoth in case of an invasion, and vice versa. On the 5th of November, the same day that TTA was made and PaganLand joined, PaganLand left the alliance due to disagreements concerning their wishes to invade the Holy United Emirates. As a result, it lost its protection, and was quickly annexed by Cylindria. Athium On the other hand, Derpy had also been consolidating her allies and gaining more. On the 5th of November, she helped create and expand a nation called the State of Cylindria. On the same day, she also declared war on PaganLand with Cylindria, and due to PaganLand leaving the Tunorium Alliance and its lack of an army, it was annexed without conflict. On the 6th of November, Athium helped Alinek in taking the rest of their archipelago by invading the Olessian Confederation, to ensure their allegiance in the upcoming second war. Olessia was quickly annexed as they had no military, and a small population. When the new land to the east was discovered on the 8th of November, Athium created a country with Rhimes in the new land called The Athiest-Rhimesian Unionist State. This country was made to build better relations with Rhimes and for Athium to have another ally. Internationally During the intermission, questions were raised by many notable politicians as to what the shape of the earth was, and how the gravity on the planet would work. Although people's opinions did not correspond to what side of the cold war they were on, in general people on Athium's side believed that the planet was a cylindrical shape and that everyone on the Earth was attracted to a central line that ran from the top to the bottom of the planet. On the other hand, people on the side of Vulparia either did not believe that the shape of the Earth was worth discussing, or that the earth was spherical. There were also others, such as the Kingdom of Cabrik, who believed that the Earth was round and that cylinders were evil. Although these arguments did not amount to much, it was effective in raising tensions and hatred between the two sides and resulted in 2 events. The first was the creation of the State of Cylindria. The second was that it resulted in King Duno I, the leader of Cabrik becoming cautious of Athium, as they endorsed and supported Cylindria, which he was vehemently against. This was seen when the king enacted an act banning cylinders and declaring that all cylinders must be exterminated. As a consequence of this, Cabrik broke its neutrality and joined the alliance to defend Walkia in an attempt to destroy the State of Cylindria. Athium recognised the threat that The Alliance was against them and that that was what gave The Vulparian Commonwealth their power. The idea was that if Athium could ban The Alliance, the member countries would not be as obliged to join in the war, and so Vulparia's allies would gradually decrease. As a result, Derpy created a petition, and because petitions did not require half the voting population in order for it to pass, it was quickly passed and implemented when a large part of The Alliance was asleep. This meant that The Alliance was officially disbanded, and so the former members created a petition to recreate The Alliance under the name "The Reformed Alliance" or TRA. Most of the previous members rejoined. Second War The war began on the xxxxxxxx in the Death to Walkia movement. The Death to Walkia movement was created by a multitude of countries to invade Walkia, and divide their land. These countries included Athium, Cylindria, Zarkoth, and Griarius. The Reformed Alliance reacted through a declaration of war against the countries as Walkia was a member of the alliance. The backlash caused Zarkoth and Griarius to back out of the war, however, Cylindria and Athium remained and called in their ally the Ostrich Reich. The war began with the Meritist forces displaying their strength through slightly fabricated statistics concerning the number of soldiers they had. These were quickly exposed by The Reformed Alliance. The Reformed Alliance drafted large numbers of troops, and although the Meritist forces did the same, the large population of Vulparia meant that they were at a major disadvantage. As a result of this, the Ostrich Reich swapped sides in the war and decided to fight against their former Meritist allies. The two colossal armies met on a battlefield in Tunorium and prepared for battle. Many Meritist soldiers had deserted and several joined TRA forces and had the Meritist side of the war at a major disadvantage in numbers. The war concluded when the leader of the Athium, Derpy, fled her post to Nappok, another close ally that had not participated in the war. When this was discovered, the Meritist army disappeared overnight, and the Athium Meritist Empire began to fall into disarray. On the xxxxxxxxxx, the Athium Meritist Empire collapsed and lost the war unconventionally. The collapse of the largest Meritist nation caused instability in others, and led to the collapse of the Ostrich Reich, Nappok, and Cylindria. Category:War